


A silver lining

by Ninhaoma



Series: Dressrosa [5]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Blood, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Gore, Kidnapping, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:02:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25225765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninhaoma/pseuds/Ninhaoma
Summary: If you are the brightest star in the room, people will notice your shine; and some people want to keep the jewels to themselves.
Relationships: Donquixote Doflamingo/Violet
Series: Dressrosa [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1751851
Comments: 18
Kudos: 13





	A silver lining

Normal festivities at Dressrosa were a sight to behold, and when one celebrated the coming of age of one of the Donquixote Family, no expense was spared and no request deemed impossible. The best wines were served, the finest meats cut up, and the greatest entertainers had been brought in to bring forth smiles and laughter.

Although the festivities felt somewhat peculiar as the protagonist of the party looked like a ten-year old girl.

Guests were milling about, enjoying the sights and the refreshments, occasionally complimenting the object of the celebrations who was sitting at the main table, flanked by her sister and a small laughing boy with a white cap.

The heady fragrance of carnations filled the courtyard as fairy lights glimmered in the evening air, music and laughter filling the empty spaces. The evening stars were occasionally glinting trough wispy clouds, not heavy enough to promise rain but not light enough to disappear in the breeze.

In a dark corner of the courtyard, half-hidden in an alcove, Violet tried to supress a moan as she felt Doflamingo pound into her.

It wouldn’t do to interrupt the party for something so crass.

She was leaning against the wall, hands splayed out over the terracotta tiles, still warm from the sun, legs spread wide. Her shirts were lifted above her arse, exposing her skin to the cooling night air. Doflamingo held a steel grip on her hips, thrusting into her with all his might, his balls slapping against her clitoris, heightening the sensations coursing through her.

The heat in her belly coiled tightly as his fingers dug into her hip, an especially shrill bout of laughter cutting through. _What if someone saw_ – flew through her head before stars erupted behind her tightly closed eyes, her white teeth biting into her closed fist to keep her from crying out. She could feel Doflamingo’s movements become irregular as he came in her, his nails biting into her soft skin.

Catching her breath, she let her skirts fall down as she felt him withdraw. A quick smoothing of her hair and adjusting of her clothes rendered her presentable enough.

“Was that really necessary?” she asked with a raised eyebrow as she took his proffered arm and they readied themselves to rejoin the party.

“Fufufu,” came the ever-present smile as he steered them towards the refreshment table. “I just couldn’t help myself, you looked so delectable in that dress. You must know what it does to your… attributes.”

Violet scoffed. “As you gave it to me, there wasn’t much choice in the matter, was it?” She glanced down on the pale pink silk clinging to her breasts and stomach and flaring out over her hips, as well as the generous décolletage. “Did you give it to me for yourself of for the guests here?” More than a few of the guests had already approached her with both smooth pick-up lines as well as blatant proposals. “Your business does go so much better when your trading partners are unable to think of more than a pretty girl. Or boy,” she added, furrowing her brows at the looks some people were sending Dellinger. _He was way too young_.

At that, the shichibukai threw back his head and laughed out loud, giving her a smack on the rump, making her jump and throw him a reproachful side-eye.

“Partly because there’s a very lucrative deal in the makings with the newcomers,” a nod and a raised glass towards a looming giant with a bushy brown beard and a mean-looking cutlass strapped to his back who was looking their way. “But mostly because I do enjoy admiring your figure, querida.”

Violet rolled her eyes, starting to make her way towards the band gathered in the corner. “And the reason you took advantage of your gift just now didn’t have anything to do with the fact that I’m due to dance in a few minutes?”

Violet could feel their combined come slide down her leg, sticky and gross. It would make her dance atrocious. It wasn’t the first time he’d pulled a stunt like that; she suspected he wanted to mark her as his, although he didn’t do it in front of an audience per se.

“Nothing whatsoever, my dear,” came the answer, accompanied by a lecherous grin as he admired the sway of her hip as she moved towards her performance.

Before too long, the party wound down. Copious amounts of alcohol had rendered most of the guests incapable of more than snoring gently as they fell in the courtyard, although the more seasoned ones had managed to capture themselves a willing bedmate or two before disappearing into the labyrinthine innards of the castle.

Violet yawned, stretching her arms as she stood in front of the large windows in Doffy’s rooms, silk dressing-gown fluttering around her in the slight breeze.

Her dancing had, as anticipated, been affected by the activities Doffy had claimed her for just before her show, but her feet had still moved lightly and easily, drawing admiring gasps and thunderous applause. The rest of the evening had been spent in comparative tranquillity, exchanging pleasantries with some of the guests and just observing the crowd. She knew that the newcomer Doffy had hopes for would take some energy to break in; giants were always headstrong and this one had managed to keep a calm head all through the revelries. On the other hand, there were great possibilities with some of their old allies, where new lucrative trading options had recently been opened. There was also some talk about a research project that Monet would be involved in; Violet wondered a bit about that, as Monet had never seemed very interested in the sciences. But there was apparently a plan.

She stretched again, enjoying the strain in her shoulders. When they got back to his chambers, Doflamingo had insisted on proving how much he appreciated her in, but mainly out off, the pale pink dress, leaving it in a heap near the door.

The night air was cool against her skin. The only noise was the rustle of the leaves in the garden below and the faint noise of the city, still barely audible in the distance.

“Doffy?” she called back to the room, wrapping her dressing-gown tighter around her lithe figure. “I just realised I left something in my chambers, I’ll be right back,” she left floating through the open door, not bothering to wait for his answer, her light steps almost soundless in the stone corridor.

Doflamingo stretched in his bed, languid after the second round of lovemaking for the evening. If he played his cards right, Violet would be up for a third session later on; if she didn’t have any energy left, she usually fell asleep straight away, not bothering about her other evening habits.

He didn’t know why she insisted on keeping her own bedchamber. It would be more practical if they just shared, as many nights as they spent in each other’s company anyway; then she wouldn’t have to traipse around the whole castle every time she forgot a brush. But he could respect her need for personal space. Heavens knew he lost his mind at his officers from time to time, and they didn’t share nearly as much time and space as he and Violet did.

But after a while uneasiness started to creep into his mind. Although the castle was vast, it shouldn’t take this long for Violet to get back. And she wasn’t one for mind games, or just staying in her chambers when she’d said that she’d get back to his.

Shrugging on a linen shirt, he loped out, looking for his woman.

-_-_-

Violet opened bleary eyes, her head pounding like the gladiators at the Colosseum. It took some effort, but finally her surroundings came into focus. A dark sky overhead, rough wooden planks behind and below her. A smell of salt and rotting seaweed filling her nostrils. A movement below her indicating a ship, cutting though the waves.

She didn’t seem to be shackled to anything, at least; small mercies were to be treasured.

“I see sleeping beauty has decided to join us,” a gravelly voice cut through her musings, focusing her attention.

The speaker was the newcomer at the party, the giant with a bushy brown beard.

She didn’t know much about giants and had not met any, but he seemed about average from what she’d read about them. His crew, form what she could glean, seemed to consist of both humans as well as giants or possibly hybrids.

Alone on a boat, with nothing on her person except her dressing-gown, Violet was out of a lot of options. Luckily enough, she was a seasoned assassin and could improvise if need be; Giolla was prone to excessive statements, but she had said that Violet’s acting skills could have made her a name on the stage.

So she fluttered her eyelashes theatrically, rising her hand to her forehead. A slight exaggeration at a wave hitting the hull made her seem even more disoriented than she was, enabling her to at the same time surreptitiously arrange her robe in a way that showed off her legs in the best possible fashion.

“Who are you?”

A guffawing laugh echoed across the waves.

During her little leg exhibition, her robe had slipped, exposing the curve of her shoulder. The giant let his fingers travel over her skin, his fingers thicker than her arm. Shivers crept down her spine as she forced herself to keep still and not show any weakness.

“Well, why should a dancing girl know that? I was thinking of doing business with Donquixote, but the negotiations didn’t lead anywhere. But why should I leave empty-handed? I saw you two in that shadowy corner during the party. You seem like just the right kind of woman for me,” he breathed, uncomfortably close to Violet, a small shake of his hand still on her shoulder dislodging her robe even further, exposing her breast to the chilly night air. Violet couldn’t help her nipple pebbling in the cold, nor the shudder that raced through her at the giant’s greedy gaze. She didn’t need to use her powers to know what he was thinking.

“Why don’t you join me in the captain’s cabin to get to know each other better?”

-_-_-

A quick conference with Trebol and Monet pointed to a possible lead. The only guests unaccounted for were the new connections, the giant’s crew.

The thought about Violet, strong, beautiful Violet, being lost at sea caused something to twist in his belly. It felt like he tried to digest an old leather hat, or one of his own loafers.

With his mouth set in a thin line, he launched himself off the parapet, not caring about Trebol and Monet left below.

Violet was in danger.

-_-_-

A quick glance upwards quieted her fears as the giant dragged her upright, leading her towards where she supposed his cabin was located.

The clouds were still in the sky, blotting out the stars and hiding the slight lightening of the sky in the east. Her silver lining.

“I don’t want any harm to come to anyone. If you’d just–“

Her head snapped to the side, pain blooming across her face from the sudden blow. She held perfectly still for a moment, eyes closed, feeling the uneven movements of the deck below her.

“Shut up,” the gravelly voice snapped. “There’s nothing he can do anymore, we’re too far away from land. Devil fruit users are useless on open water.”

She massaged her cheek.

“You do realise he was made a shichibukai for a reason? Water is no deterrent.”

Her captor huffed, turning away.

“Why would he even come for you? You’re just a pretty dancing girl from the palace who happens to warm his bed. He’ll have forgotten you by now.”

Violet couldn’t repress the fleeting pain that shot through her at his words. They echoed the suspicions she tried to supress; that he didn’t care, that she was just one of many; that he’d toss her aside if it wasn’t for the fact that she had the giro giro no mi; that he just used her…

And suddenly, without warning, Donquixote Doflamingo dropped down on the deck.

The tableau was almost comical. Large though he was, Doflamingo was dwarfed by the giant.

For once, he wasn’t smiling.

“You took my woman.”

The giant chortled, Violet easily getting lost in his grip.

“So what? You have plenty to entertain yourself with; one more or less won’t make a difference. I’ll even pay whatever you paid for her as fair recompense.”

Doflamingo cocked his head, regarding the giant silently.

Violet felt the heady sensation of Conquerors Haki wash over her, as the crew dropped to the deck around her. The giant held fast, although she could feel his grip tremble at the barrage of Doflamingo’s power.

“You’ll pay, alright.”

Without warning, Doflamingo was in the air, dancing along his strings. The few crewmembers who had managed to withstand the onslaught of Haki soon found themselves locked in battle, friend against friend, as the shichibukai weaved in and out among the men.

Violet was thrown behind the giant, seeing stars as her head hit the wall behind them. The giant raised his sword, preparing for attack.

“Generally–“

A man fell down, his comrade’s spear still stuck in his stomach.

“–I’d let you kill your own men–“

The deck was getting slippery, rivulets of red spreading from still twitching corpses.

“–but I’d rather like the pleasure of it myself.”

The giant was suspended in the air, one arm still raised for attack, face twisted by both fear and anger. The stars that had tried to make a permanent exhibit in her head were disappearing, and Violet managed to drag herself upright by the ropes hanging down from the mast, leaning against the taffrail.

“You coward! Fight me like a man! My men haven’t done anything to deserve such a fate!”

Doflamingo touched down on the deck, light as a feather. He shrugged, pink feathered coat stained with blood splatter.

“They chose to follow you.”

He flicked his fingers.

Without warning, the giant’s arm flew off in a graceful arch, sword spinning into the sea. A mighty roar echoed across the waves, the giant still suspended by almost invisible strings. His blood, as red as that of his men, painted the deck a deep crimson. With a snap of the shichibukai’s long fingers, the giant’s leg dropped off, twitching on the deck.

The giant was crying now, large tears falling down like rain around Violet, his face twisted in pain and shock.

“Why do you do something like this? For a whore like her?”

Doflamingo’s posture straightened.

“She’s not a whore. She’s a queen.”

With a last careless, gracefull half-wave of Doflamingo’s hand, the giant’s head fell off, rolling across the deck and coming to rest in front of Violet.

Large, unseeing green eyes stared up at the sea, mouth lolling open. Violet couldn’t help but stare, marvelling at all the resources that had gone into creating this person, and how easily, offhandedly, his life had been discarded.

She was probably in shock, her second sight told her, sounding like a lost bird in her head.

She was still staring as she saw a pair of pointed black and white shoes come into her field of vision, stepping through blood and over corpses. A warm hand wrapped around her chin, lifting her gaze to his. Long fingers brushed over a cheek she knew bloomed blue.

“Did he hurt you, querida?”

The silent question was heard loud and clear.

_Did he hurt you anywhere else? Should I have prolonged his suffering even further?_

She gave him a small, watery smile, cradling her bruised cheek. The smile, fleeting and lost as it were, still had the power to wrench his heart from his chest.

She had been lost. She had been _hurt_.

Doflamingo ground his teeth, keeping still and awaiting her answer.

Violet couldn’t help shivering, rubbing her arms and trying to make herself as small as possible. He wrapped her in his pink coat, keeping his arm around her. He noticed how she leaned into his touch, seemed to sink into the coat, into his embrace.

Never again. She’d never leave Dressrosa again. She’d never be hurt again.

“Let’s go home, cariña.”

At her nod, he gathered her in his arms, leaping of the blood-stained ship, jumping from cloud to cloud.

Going home.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to THENIGHT for the prompt! Hope you like it :)


End file.
